Saviour
Deus03 is an enigmatic figure whom has called regularly on the Buddhism Hotline under many different names such as Special Agent Dover and Muhammed Steinberg among other things. Personality Saviours personality changes with his name though they generally are rude to Jonathon with the exception of Muhammed Steinberg who is generally professional. As Saviour he seems to have a near obsession with killing Jonathon Hills' "With a bag of nickels in the desert" but is unknown why he wants to specifically kill Jonathon with a bag of nickles going so far as to state that was procuring nickels from the bank in Return of Mathis Miles. As of the introduction of Jonathon's father: Jerry Hills, Saviour is EXTREMELY confrontational towards him often screaming at him and making fun of his age. Background Saviour's background changes with his name, Muhammed Steinberg is Katie's lawyer calling Jonathon when he was in the middle of a divorce. Special Agent Dover is a FBI Agent who called Jonathon to inquire as to the wherabouts of Mathis threatening him with legal action and violence. One of his more interesting aliases are "Alexander Shinara" a member of the F.D.A (Food and Drug Administration) who confirmed that Jonathon's Smooth Green Pea Juice actually contained "Urine, Feces and Semen" which (obviously) when consumed brought on sickness in the individual. Recently, it has been revealed that Saviour is actually a clone of Jonathon, who goes under the alias of Solidus Jonathon, however this was only when Liquid and Psycho Mathis were around, him being a clone was later confirmed by liquid when he called him "Brother" Trivia * Saviour's status as canon is debatable as he is played by Deus03 in real life though it's possible that the The Crew makes his calls retroactively canon. * Saviours real name is Alexander Smith. * Saviour claims that he has had sexual intercourse several times with Katie Hills. * Depending on the personality he has a strong disliking towards communism and believes in the saying "Better Dead Than Red" * Other personalities include a chad like alpha-male who criticizes beta-males, a member of the F.B.I, a lawyer, a member of the F.D.A, a witness who gives Mathis Miles advice and many more. *Some of his information he gave to Mathis was to take the large golden Buddha statue and beat Jonathon with it which led to Jonathon Hills being in bandages and a cast in the next episode. *Saviour's calls often cause Jonathon Hills and the co-host to cover their ears, because of his terrible microphone quality *He appeared in a videocall in the show once *It's possible that he has children, because of voices heard during his calls *It is likely that Savior works with or at least friends with the hotline staff as it explains why he is on the show so often. *Saviour being a clone of Jonathon might be an explanation as to the truth surronding Javon hills' conception, with him claiming to have had sex with Katie (albeit under a different alias) supporting this, however, this has yet to be confirmed by either himself, Liquid or Mathis Category:Characters Category:Donaters Category:Youtubers